


Family and Contentment

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little one was, Draco thought, a good way to make their family complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family and Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 fest at the LJ comm, harrydracompreg. First posted [here](http://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/297749.html).

When Draco woke up from his nap, Albus had his ear to his swollen stomach. His face was scrunched up, thoughtful and disapproving.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked.

Albus looked up. "I'm trying to hear her, but she isn't saying anything!"

"Maybe she isn't awake?" Harry asked, walking into the room. He dropped a kiss on Draco's head on the way to the chair.

Albus let out a frustrated groan and rolled backward off the sofa to the floor. Draco shook his head, half amused and half fond. When he and Harry had moved in together, he'd thought that Harry had been joking about the cushioning charms for the floor. Turned out that Albus would and did often fall, only half the time on accident.

Draco hoped his and Harry's daughter wouldn't have the same inclination.

"It's been forever though!" Albus whined. "I want to tell her so many things and hear what she thinks."

"It doesn't work like that," James told him. Draco shifted to see James who was sitting by the window, holding a quaffle. It was raining hard and had stopped any plans James had had of going out to practice.

Albus sat up so fast he also hit his knees on the couch. "How do you mean?"

"Siblings aren't always interested in what each other have to say," James explained.

Harry took a deep breath, seeing another argument about to break, but nothing much could be done to stop it. Sure enough, James' pent up energy met Albus anger and they were rolling through the sitting room. Draco shook his head. "Did Ginny really say that James had to stay in during the rain?"

Harry nodded. "I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out -- and she always finds out."

Draco rubbed his stomach, smiling softly when Lily kicked his hand. "You have a lot of work ahead of you, sweetheart. Your older brothers are going to keep you so busy keeping them in line."

"Lily!" Albus cried, head turning toward Draco from under James' arm. "She's awake?"

When Draco nodded, Albus broke his brother's hold to rush over. James stayed where he had been, flopped on his back. "Does Albus know that girls like weird things?"

"And what could girls possibly like that is too weird for my little boy who brought me a new amphibian every day?" Harry teased.

James wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure, but Will said that they have cooties. That means they like weird things if they get cooties from it."

Harry laughed with Draco. Cooties. Must be a Muggle thing, Draco decided, but it sounded like nothing more than the invisible disease that kids believed they each had. How much longer before James realized that maybe he didn't mind having cooties? And what would Albus think?

The Floo flared and Scopius tumbled out onto James. Behind him, Astoria's head floated in the fireplace. "You've got your feet up, right, Draco?"

Draco obligingly lifted his feet to show he did in fact have them elevated on a pillow. Astoria nodded. "Good, good. Well, I'm off. Have fun boys!"

They all called good bye. Draco smiled when James decided to wrestle with Scorpius now that Albus was distracted, grateful that when he and Harry had decided to get married, the transition had been smooth. Ginny and Astoria typically had the kids on the same weeks and weekends so that the boys would spend the rest of the time with Harry and Draco together. This weekend had been off since Astoria was going on vacation with her new boyfriend for a month, a tour of the Mediterranian. 

Harry and Draco were hoping that at some point, either Ginny or Astoria might be willing to take all the kids at once. The boys were excited about the prospect.

"She kicked me!" Albus yelled, outraged.

As Harry and Draco laughed, James shouted triumphantly. "I told you!"

With a snarl of rage, Albus joined Scorpius and James on the floor. Harry moved his feet out of the way of the scuffle. Draco rubbed his stomach again, grinning when he felt Lily kick again. Fiesty. 

"So, pizza for dinner?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes widened when he felt his stomach ripple. "Actually, how does sandwiches at the hospital cafeteria sound?"

Harry froze. "Draco?"

Draco let out a breath and his smile turned shakey. "Yeah. Sandwiches?"

"Boys!" Harry yelled, standing up.

~~~

"She's beautiful," Harry whispered. 

Draco swallowed hard, trying to keep his tears away, but one leaked out. "She's perfect."

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's forehead. "And ours."

Draco let out a breathy chuckle. It felt like all his breath had gone with the labor and he could only breath the little breaths Lily would give him. She was wrapped in a yellow blanket and beanie hat, sleeping soundly. She would sometimes whuffle or sniff, but she was, on the whole, a calm baby.

"It didn't feel like this when I wasn't the one who gave birth," Draco admitted quietly.

Harry hummed. "Intense?"

"Very," Draco whispered. "She was in me, growing. I nurtured her. And now she's here, in my arms. It's all..."

Harry hushed him, eyes teary, too. "No crying now. If you start, I'll start and the boys won't know what to do with us."

Draco laughed. "I guess boys can have cooties too if we can feel like this."

Harry laughed, too. "Oh, tell that one to James."

"We don't want to scar him for life," Draco cautioned.

"And then we'll never have to deal with anyone telling us off for letting James get near their precious kid," Harry pointed out.

Draco took a deep breath. "She's not dating until she's thirty."

"Fifty," Harry argued.

"See how it goes?" Draco offered.

"Deal." Harry put his hand lightly over Lily's head. "I'll go get the boys. I'm surprised they haven't beaten down the door yet."

Draco nodded absently. As Harry left, Draco settled further into his pillows. "Hello, Lily. You're already loved by so many people, you've got the best head start of all. Just imagine what else life has in store for you. You can be whatever you want, so long as you remember you are loved."

She yawned and shifted. Draco kissed her forehead, content.


End file.
